


Ruined

by queenchenhun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchenhun/pseuds/queenchenhun
Summary: Hermione Granger's post-war life.What happened to the Golden Girl?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this on wattpad years ago and I'm just reposting it here :>

_What really happened on that night at the Malfoy Manor?_

For the Golden Girl, Hermione Granger, she doesn't want to remember.


	2. I - Malfoy Manor

**HERMIONE**

"I didn't take anything." I said between my sobs.

"I don't believe it!" 

"Ahhhhhh!" my voice echoed in the whole manor but no one seemed to care. No one seemed to hear me.

The cries I did were like music to their ears.

I was staring at nothing after Bellatrix Lestrange carved the word 'Mudblood' on my left arm when Draco comes in. Our eyes met and I saw nothing behind them, unlike before. I stared at him intently, like sending a secret message to him but he chose to look away and ignore me.

"Draco! Bring that girl in the dungeons! Do whatever you want to her." Bellatrix commanded her nephew. Draco just nodded his head and looked at me.

Draco carried me and brought me to his room instead of the dungeons. He put me in his bed while he starts to unbutton his black shirt.

"Draco, what are you doing?" I asked while trying to get up. It's difficult for me to do it since I was so weak.

He smirks at me, seeing me helpless.

He then, removed my jacket as pinned my arms in his bed.

"No! Please Draco! No!" I was crying because he's starting to kiss me roughly on my lips.

"Shut up, Mudblood!" he shouted as he tore off my shirt.

I shouted as hard as I can,wishing that Harry or Ron could hear my voice but nothing happened.

"No! Please have mercy." I tried to get away from him but my strength seemed to run away.

I'm crying silently while roughly kissed my neck and shoulders.

"Draco please,stop this. I'm begging you. You're not like this." I said in between my sobs but he didn't listen to me.

Draco why? You are not like this.I know you are not as bad as your father. You are not as cruel and vile as them. Please don't do this to me.

He removed his pants and removed mine as well. I shouted even though I know no one would hear me. No one would save me from this monster.

No one. Even myself.

He continued to ravish me while my tears continued to fall. He doesn't care about anything. 

I loved you since the first day but now, I hate you. I loathe you. I will hate you until I die.

"You're mine, you filthy little Mudblood. Always remember that." He said then left me.

Almost lifeless.


	3. II - The Party

3 months after the wizarding war, the Hogwarts was restored and Professor McGonagall held a victory party for the defeat of Lord Voldemort and for our graduation.

Everyone was getting ready but me, I don't want to go. Everyone mourned, moved on and continued their lives but I still can't.

The awful thing Draco did haunt me every night every time I drift to sleep.

And still, I didn't tell it to either Ginny or Ron, especially to Harry. I just kept it to myself.

I pity myself for being weak. For being helpless.For not fighting back.

I cannot blame anyone but me. Because I am weak. I am not as strong as what others thought of me.

"Hermione! You'll graduate in fifteen minutes, why aren't you getting ready?!" Ginny shouted. I just looked at her. She was in all smiles. Her aura is radiating inside our dormitory.

"I'm not feeling well." I said but she just dragged me out of bed and pushed inside the bathroom.

\-------------

The seventh years and the other students are dancing, partying in the Great Hall but I just sat there, holding a piece of parchment and miniature stone statue of us [Me, Ron and Harry] for becoming the Second Wizarding War heroes.

"Hermione are you okay? You seemed quiet." Harry said as he sits beside me and put down some pudding in front of me for me to eat.

"I'm fine really." I said then I managed to smile a little bit.

"No I don't believe you.Hermione." Harry said.

"I'm just tired. I want to sleep. Mind if I head back to the dormitories?" I said. Harry just sighed. He really knows that something's wrong with me. He's my best friend after all.

"Okay. Have a good night."

"Enjoy the party." I said then marched out of the Great Hall.

I was walking when somebody held my arm and dragged me to somewhere. It was dark so I cannot see his or her face properly.

We finally stopped at an empty classroom, far from the Great Hall.Far from everyone.

"Granger." I looked up and saw a pair of gray and pale mesmerizing orbs looking at me.

It was him.

It was the man who ruined me.The man who took my purity.

No other than, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I said. Strengthening my voice. But fear and hatred was overpowering my senses. It's making me weak and vulnerable.

He snatched the parchment and miniature statue in my hand and placed it on the table beside me. My hands were trembling as he slowly walks to me.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I repeated.

He didn't answer me. Instead, he lowered his head and crushed his lips to mine. As he laid me in the table.

"No! Please! Help!" I shouted as loud as I can but again, no one heard me. There are a lot of people here in this place but again, no one heard me.

And for the second time, I let him ruin me.

I let him overpower my senses.

And I pity myself for doing nothing.

\--------------

I cried myself in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom all night after Malfoy left me.

I want to punish him! I want to strangle him! But I want to punish myself even more for letting him do this to me.

The next morning, while we're looking for empty compartments, I saw him and his fellow Slytherin, Astoria Greengrass, snogging like there's no one's watching. Astoria is particularly sitting on Malfoy's lap.

He caught my chocolate brown eyes and just smirked at me.

I just walk away and fortunately I found an empty compartment. I locked myself in and cried all the way back to London.

Of course. Why would he date Gryffindor? It's a disgrace on his family. Why would he date a Mudblood like me? 

He will always choose a pureblood. A pureblood that is more worthy of him. Not a filthy Mudblood like me.


	4. III - After

"Mummy! What exactly is this?" a boy with a blond hair and gray eyes asked me as he point to a picture of a Hungarian Horntail in a Book of Magical Creatures.

"That is a dragon, Scorp. Uncle Harry defeated one long ago." I said. And amazement flashed in his gray eyes.

"Really Mum?"

"Yes. He used his Firebolt and let the dragon fly after him. It was an amazing tournament, baby. And it was called, The Triwizard Tournament." Scorpius stared at me with his eyes almost busting out.

"I want to join in that tournament Mummy! I want to defeat a dragon just what Uncle Harry did!" 

"Oh but you have to be 17 years old before you can join the tournament." I said while tucking a strand of his blond and silky hair back to his ears.

Scorpius Draco Granger. My 4 year old son. The fruit of what Draco did to me, 5 years ago.

He has his eyes, hair, his attitude but he got my brains. Scorpius almost looked like his Dad. no. He looked like his father. The Weasleys and Potters, everyone is so fond of my son. Even though I hid my pregnancy to them. They still accepted me and my Scorpius even though he came from Malfoy.

"Scorpy, I think you should sleep now. Because tomorrow, remember we're going to Diagon Alley to get you a broom?" his eyes twinkled when I said the word broom.

He likes brooms just like his dad. And he has a ferret for a pet.

I nearly fainted while laughing so hard when Harry and Ginny brought him a ferret as a gift for his 4th birthday. And he love that ferret so much. He named it Drakey. And again I laughed so hard when he gave him the name. 

"Good night Mummy. Scorpy and Drakey loves you." he said then he kissed me on my cheeks then his ferret. 

"I love you too Scorpy. Good night." I said then tucked him to sleep.

5 years. 

5 years had passed since I last saw Draco Malfoy. According to The Daily Prophet, Draco Malfoy is busy making money, exploring the world and collecting girls as he inherit their businesses when his dad passed away 4 years ago. He is always in The Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly's that is why I am well-informed of his extravagant life.

But Scorpius was unaware of what his dad looks like and what kind of arsehole his dad was because I never told him and I never showed the picture of his dad.

What for?

We are totally fine without him. Scorpius is fine without a dad.

Everything is fine without him.


	5. IV - Narcissa Malfoy

"Mummy! I want this please. Please. Please." My baby pleaded as he points to a miniature Nimbus 3001.

"Scorpius wait. We will just get my money in the bank." I said.

"Okay Mum."

We walked towards the alley straight to the bank. Scorpius held my hand tighter because I knew he was frightened by the goblins.

"Mum they're scaring me." he whispered to me.

I lifted him and held him closer to me so he will not be so scared.

"I wish to open my vault." I told the head goblin.

"Mummy he's so scary." Scorpius whispered to me.

"Relax baby." I said.

"And does Miss Hermione Granger have her key?" 

"Here it is." I said then I handed him the golden key.

\-----------------

"Mummy come on! My Nimbus 3001!" Scorpius shrieked as we get out of the bank.

"Wait for me, Scorp!" I called him but he didn't listen to me.

Scorpius ran into the store and I saw him bumped a lady with black hair and blonde highlights.

His mother.

"Scorpius Draco! I told you to wait for me!" I said then I lifted him.

"I'm sorry, Miss." I apologized.

"Hermione Granger? Is that you?"

The woman my son bumped a while ago is his grandmother.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" 

"I heard you called him Scorpius Draco. Is he your son or relative?" she asked while staring at Scorp.

"He's my son." 

"And where is your husband? Why'd you named him Draco?" I stunned for a few seconds at her question.

What will I suppose to answer?

"And he looks like Draco when he was a young boy. Tell me, Miss Granger. Is he a son of Draco?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Mummy broom please." Scorp told me that got me back to my senses.

"Wait baby." I told him so just held my hand stare at Narcissa Malfoy. 

"Tell me Hermione Granger, is he a son of Draco?" her tone was authoritative and I am intimidated. Realizing our blood status.

"Uhm. I think, this is not the right place to talk about that. Considering your family." I said.

"Oh well. Hold on tight then." She said then she held my hand and Scorp's too as we apparated.


	6. V - Back to the Manor

We appeared at the doorstep of a familiar place. The giant doors and the uncomfortable feeling.

The place where Draco first ruined me. THe Malfoy Manor.

"Come in. I'll just get you a cup of tea." She said as she led us to the receiving area.

I put down Scorpius and let him sit on my lap.

"Mummy where are we? You told you're going to buy me a broom." He whispered. 

"Later." I said.

Mrs. Malfoy then arrived with 2 cups and saucers and a plate of cookies. I'm surprised why is she the one serving me? Where are their house elves?

"Mummy can I get one?" Scorpius said, pointing at the chocolate chip cookies in front of him.

"Of course you can, Little Draco." Mrs. Malfoy said as she smiled at Scorpius. 

"Thank you Madam." He said.

"Mommy I want to play." I gave him my mad stare which always makes him stop and behave.

"Oh you can play outside with the house elves. Twinky!" and then a female house elf appeared in front of Mrs. Malfoy.

"Take Little Draco outside. You can play with but don't let the gnomes bit him, understood?"

"Yes Mistress." Then Twinky held Scorp's little hand and they walked towards the main entrance.

"Now Hermione Granger, tell me. Is your son my grandson?"

"I don't know if you will believe me if is said yes."

"How did that happened? I know you and I know Draco loathes you so how will he become the father of your child? Did you have some secret relationship?" she asked in authority.

"Your son, h-he, he ruined me. Twice. F-first, after the Bellatrix tortured me and second, after the graduation." I said, controlling my tears.

It still pains me, going back and remembering those memories. But apparently, Scorpius was the best thing happened to me. And I don't regret bearing him.

Mrs. Malfoy was shocked about my revelation. She held my hand and wiped my tears.

"I'm very sorry, Miss Granger. I didn't know." She said.

"It is fine, Mrs. Malfoy. Scorpius was the best thing that happened to me and I don't regret having him." I said.

"Narcissa or Cissy. Mrs. Malfoy makes me older. But I'm happy that I finally have a grandson before my life ends. Because I think Draco has no plans of settling down." I quite agree with that.

"Oh I think so. Based on what The Daily Prophet reports." 

"Don't believe in that rubbish. Especially to that Rita Skeeter! That ugly bug! I wish her dead!"

We then talked for a while about Scorpius. About his birthday, his favorites and hobbies. And his first words and anything related. Mrs. Malfoy is extremely ecstatic about her grandson.

"Mummy! Can I have a parchment and quill please?" Scorpius said, bursting inside the house. Twinky was just behind him. He was sweaty and dirty.

"What happened to you?!" I asked but he just smiled at me sheepishly.

"Give him a parchment and a quill." Cissy ordered.

After getting his parchment and quill, he sat down and began scribbling.

"Scorpius, I have something to tell you." I said so instantly looked at me.

"What is it mum?" 

"Mrs. Malfoy is your grandmother." I said so he stood up and went to Mrs. Malfoy.

"Is it true? You're my grandmummy?" 

"Yes, Dear." Mrs. Malfoy, said. Smiling widely.

"But mummy had a mum already. Granny Jean. Are you saying that you are mummy's second mother?" Scorpius asked while staring at his grandmother.

Narcissa laughed while tucking a strand of Scorpius' blond hair at the back of his ear.

"No, dear. I am daddy's mother." 

"Really? Mum said daddy is in a faraway land. Do you know where that place, daddy is, Grandmummy?" he asked. Narcissa looked at me and I shook my head. Telling her that it's not yet the perfect time.

"Oh no. It was a faraway land indeed and grandmummy has no knowledge of it." she said.

"I think we must go for its getting late and you need to change your clothes and clean up, eh? What do you think Scorpy?" I said.

"Okay mum. But I'll just give this to Grandmummy." He said, handing the paper to Narcissa.

'Thank you, Grandmummy.' That was the words written in the parchment. With a figure of Narcissa, me and Scorpius.

"Oh! My dear grandson is so sweet!" she said then she hugged Scorpius and kissed him in his forehead.

"We'll be going. Thank you Narcissa for accepting him." I said.

"Can we comeback Grandmummy? I'll bring Drakey with me. I'm sure he'll like you too!" Scorp said gleefully.

"Who is Drakey?" Narcissa whispered to me.

"His pet, a ferret." I answered.

"Oh sure my dear. Good bye! And come back okay?" 

We bid our goodbyes and in a few seconds, we apparated.


	7. VI - Slytherins and Gryffindors

"Hermione do you think Scorpius will like these?" Narcissa apparated in my kitchen, carrying a huge box of sweets including Scorp's favorites, the Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans and Chocolate Frogs, wrapped in a red wrapper with a green ribbon.

"It will. It's Scorpius' favorites. Thank you Narcissa." I said while placing the box on the gift table.

"Hermione, dear let me be the in charge in the kitchen." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at Narcissa.

They seemed to be close friends now after I've announced that Narcissa already knew about Scorpius. I think George just told me that Mrs. Weasley and Narcissa often go to Diagon Alley to have some tea.

"Oh sure, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you very much!" I said.

"Oh I want to help too! I'll make the cookies!" Narcissa said, clinging in the arm of Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you, really. I badly need to entertain the guests. I'll leave the kitchen to the two of you." I said then I hurried to go to the receiving area.

Almost everyone was there. Harry and Ginny is with James and Teddy, of course. Ron's with Lavender who's pregnant with their first child. Mr. Weasley and my parents are busy talking about muggle things in a corner, like what they always did when they see each other. Luna is currently talking to a blushing Neville. While George is flirting with Angelina, who seemed not to show any care about him. Pity him.

"Are we late?" we all looked at door to see the person who owns the voice.

It was Pansy, along with Blaise and their daughter, Asha, who's just the same age as Scorp. Because, well according to not-so-true story Blaise told us, Pansy took advantage of his drunken state after the Graduation. And of course, he got a serious hit from Pansy.

"You always want a grand entrance, eh Pansy?" Ginny said. Pansy just laughed on Ginny's side comment and proceeded to the gift table to place their gift.

"Well, that's me, Ginevra Potter." Pansy chuckled upon saying Ginny's whole name so Ginny threw a pillow on her.

"Aunt Hermione, where's Scorp?" James asked.

"He's still asleep. I'll wake him when everything is ready." I told James. He went to Ginny who's now talking to Pansy and Luna.

We talked for a while, waiting for Narcissa and Mrs. Weasley to finish in the kitchen.

"Hey, has anyone seen Asha?" Blaise asked.

"She probably went to Scorp. You know, she fancies him." Pansy said. So all of us stared at her with shocked faces. Especially Blaise.

"What? She just told me last night." She said. Ignoring our stares.

"Scorpius is for my baby girl!" Lavender said, causing Pansy to sit beside her.

"Lavender, Scorpius is for Asha. You know, they had the same age. They are playmates, and their dads both came from Slytherin. And it was Asha who named Scorp's ferret." Pansy said in a sweet voice.

"Whatever. Their parents were best friends!" it was Lavender.

"They were close."

"They will be too!"

"Their hobbies were the same."

"I'm sure my baby's hobbies will be the same as Scorp's!"

For Merlin's sake! No one wants to surrender! The fact that our children were too young for that. And Lavender daughter hasn't even born yet.

"For Godric's name! My son is just merely 5 years old!" I busted out and everyone laughed.

"I quite agree with you, Hermione. Because you know, Asha is for James. James fancies Asha too much." Harry said so Ginny slapped his arm while laughing.

"What did you just say, Potter?" Blaise asked as he walked towards Harry. James just hid behind Ginny to cover his blushing face.

"Oh well, I think it's one sided love because Pansy just said Asha likes Scorp. Unlucky James." Neville said.

"Merlin's beard! Can we talk about that after 15 years?!" Ron said.

I think if Ron didn't say anything, Blaise will just ask Harry for a duel. Knowing Blaise? Anyone who fancies her daughter challenges the father of the boy for a duel.

"We're done!" Narcissa and Mrs. Weasley shouted from the kitchen so I stood up.

"Everyone, quiet! So I will wake the celebrant, and George, fireworks please?"

"Certainly, your highness." He said, showing me his 'masterpiece'.

"Mummy?" I heard Scorp's voice from the upstairs as well as Asha's.

"Oh well. Asha had already waked him up." Pansy said, boasting at Lavender.

"Well, George, the fireworks. Keep quiet. Ronald, lights out!" I said then all the lights are gone.

"Mummy! The lights are gone! Mummy!" Scorp shouted as he held Asha's hand and Drakey on the other and ran down the stairs.


	8. VII - Scorpius's Birthday

"Happy Birthday Scorp!" we all shouted as George released his fireworks and Ron brings back the lights using his Delluminator.

Scorp looked frightened because he held Asha's hand tighter and I saw Pansy smirked at Lavender.

I went to him and kissed him in the cheeks and forehead.

"Happy birthday, Scorp. Mummy loves you." I said.

He let go of Asha's hand and hugged me tight.

"Thank you Mummy! Scorpy and Drakey loves you too." He said.

Happiness is shown clearly to his face as he welcomed his guests. But, he's not letting go of Asha's hand. That's why Pansy was making fun of Lavender until now.

"You know Blaise, you and Ron will duel any moment if Pansy didn't stop mocking Lavender." I whispered to Blaise while laughing so Blaise went to Pansy and whispered something her that made her stop.

"Time for the big boy to blow his cake!" dad said so everyone gathered on the table.

"Make a wish!" Narcissa said as she and Mrs. Weasley placed the enormous cake with 5 moving candles on top of it in front of Scorp.

"Mummy, how will I suppose to blow these candles if they were moving?" Scorp asked. He continued to stare at his moving candles curtesy of his uncle George and Harry.

"You have to chase the candles, Scorpy. Every candle is believed to grant a wish!" Luna said.

"Okay." Then he started to blow for the first candle while I'm in charge of taking pictures.

After a few minutes, a candle stops from moving.

"Make a wish!"

"I wish to marry Asha in the future." I inhaled a deep breathe before smiling at my son who is grinning in front of me. He spits the image of his father when he does that.

Pansy shouted 'We won!' while smirking at Lavender.

"I wish to study at Hogwarts and be in Gryffindor just like mummy." We all smiled at Scorp's second wish.

"I wish to defeat a dragon just what Uncle Harry did!" Narcissa looked terrified and my parents shook their heads. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just chuckled on Scorp's wish. While George and Harry smiled widely at him.

"Good choice, boy." They both told him.

"Bloody hell, Harry." I told them. And they just laughed upon my comment.

"I wish Mummy is always happy and pretty and her ugly suitors to go away." He said so I looked at him while the others looked at me.

"Scorpy, mummy doesn't have a suitor. Mummy is too busy for them." I said.

"You had mummy! The delivery man of the newspaper where the pictures move always looks at you whenever he's here! I always caught him!" he said as he crossed his tiny arms.

"Your son has a wide imagination. I bet you're not like that. And I think Malfoy is not imaginative. Where did he inherit that?" Ginny whispered to me.

"I quite agree. He's too young for that, you know. Thinking about those things. It was certainly Pansy's and your fault." I whispered back to her.

"Why me?!" she whispered. More like a shouting whisper.

"The two of you always telling lot of things not appropriate for his age!" I whispered. Ginny just pinched my arms.

"It's time for the last one! Go for it! Catch it like a golden snitch!" Harry cheered.

"I wish to see my dad because sometimes I caught mum crying at night. Mummy must've missed him." Everyone except the kids looked at me.

A tear fell from my right eye.

All this years I thought Scorp's contented with everything. I thought he had what he needed. I thought I already gave him anything but I didn't.

He's still looking for his arsehole of a father. I thought...

"Mummy, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"I'm fine. I'm just so touched about your wish." I said as my son wiped my tears.

"Quit the drama! This is your son's party Hermione! Stop being dramatic! Scorp! Time to open your gifts!" Ron said while holding a cookie. He never changed seriously. He's still addicted to food.

Scorpy ran to the gift table and he started opening his gifts.


	9. VIII - Late Visitor

Everyone went home because it's already late. Ron and Lavender left as soon as the sun sets, while the Potters, Zabinis, the Weasleys and my parents left just as the clock stroked seven pm. And Luna, Neville and Angelina left after 8pm. Narcissa was the only one remaining, talking with Scorp and opening his gifts. I can see she's very fond of Scorp for according to her, the childhood version of Draco, minus the bossy attitude.

I was cleaning the table when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it mummy! It must have been Aunt Pansy!" I just sighed and nodded at him.

It seems that he likes Asha too. Merlin's beard they are too young.

"Am I late?" Narcissa and I looked at each other upon hearing that voice.

We both know who owns that voice.

"I didn't tell anything to him about Scorp." She said.

My hands are cold and trembling while walking towards the door.

Then I saw him. The gray eyes that used to mesmerize me before. The gray pair of eyes that possess its own Imperius Curse.

Standing in my doorstep in a black 3-piece suit. Still dashing and handsome as ever. Maturity suits him very much.

"Mummy? You know this man? He looks like Grandmummy. And we had the same eyes and hair." Scorp said. He is looking at Narcissa and Draco.

"Scorpy, can you go to your room please?" I asked Scorp then he nodded to me and went inside. I still saw him picking up his remaining unwrapped gifts before he went upstairs.

"What are you doing here Draco?" I asked.

"What's this, Mother?" he said, ignoring my question. I looked at the parchment Draco was holding.

It was the hand-made invitation Scorpius made for his guests.

"Where did you get that?" Narcissa said, snatching the parchment.

"I went to your room, looking for you and I saw this on top of your bed." He said while looking at me.

"Go home, Draco. You certainly don't have a business here." Narcissa said.

"No Mother. I will certainly not. And I do have a business here. Miss Granger and I have talk." He said.

Narcissa held my hand and dragged me inside, leaving Draco outside.

"Are you sure you can talk to him?" she asked.

"Yes, I can manage. Thank you Narcissa." I said then I hugged as she hugged me back.

"Just owl me if you need anything okay?" she said before disapparating.

I went outside and I saw Draco sitting comfortably in one of the chairs there.

"Now what?" I asked him.

"Perhaps you would like to sit first, Miss Granger? We certainly have many matter to discuss so it would be tiring for you stand all the time." he said while grinning at me.

So I pulled the chair in front of him and took a seat.

"What now, Malfoy? I'm quite busy." I said.


	10. IX - The Truth

"Is Scorpius my son?" he said that made stunned. 

"H-how can you say that?" I stammered.

"He is." He declared. How dare he?!

"What?!"

"You stammered. It's true then." He said.

"Scorp is not you son, Malfoy. Stop dreaming things." I said.

"Why did you named him Draco then?" he asked while looking at me.

I can't think of what I will answer to him.

What in Godric's name does he wants?!

"See? You can't answer me. I won, Granger." He said then he smiled at me. This is the first time I've seen him smile. Even when we're still in Hogwarts. He never smiles. 

I clenched my fists, ready to punch him when he stood up and sat beside me.

I was petrified when kissed me.

"What on Merlin's robes are you playing at?!" I shouted.

"Want to lower your voice, Granger? Our son might hear you." he said, smirking.

"Shut up, Draco." I said. Seriousness is visible in my voice.

"I searched the world for you after we graduated Granger. Where have you been?" he asked me.

"Why do you care?" 

"Just tell me." 

"What is it for you?"

"I want to know for Merlin's sake, just answer my damn question!" his voice still sends me shivers after all this years.

"Harry lent me the Grimmauld Place when I was pregnant. I stayed there for 2 years before I live here."

It was Ginny who told Harry and the others about my pregnancy and Harry and Ron was mad about it. They almost challenge Draco for a duel if we hadn't stopped them.

"And where is that place?" he asked while looking seriously to me.

"London. Black Family's old house. I think your mother knows that." I told him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are pregnant with my child?" I was astounded by his question. But I didn't let that stupid question ruin my composure.

"What for, Draco? What for?" I asked him. 

"Because I am his father. I should know." 

"You raped me." I told him and it's like his pale face became paler.

"I did it on purpose." He said.

"What?" 

That shocked me.

"I did it on purpose so that they will not touch you." 

"Who? I don't get it Malfoy!" 

"I did it on purpose so that Greyback's gang will not touch you because you're mine." 

"You raped me twice Draco. Twice." 

"I didn't. You let me, Granger. I did feel it. You let me." then he smirked at me.

The famous 'Draco Malfoy Smirk'.

He's right. I could have stopped him but I didn't. I let him. and I am weak.

"I will not let you take away Scorp from me." I said. 

"Who says I will take Scorp from you?" I stared with confusion on him. What is he trying to say?

"What are you trying to say?" I said so he stood and he carried me and marched inside the house.

"I'm saying that I'm going to live with you." he said then he laid me in the couch then kissed me.


	11. X - Daddy Draco and Scorpy

"Mione?" I woke up from the voice from the outside. I manage to sit with this blond, gray-eyed guy hugging my waist.

"Hermione, it's too early." He said with his husky voice.

"Shut up."

I reach for his polo shirt and slipped it on then stood up. I'm just wearing my brassiere and underwear underneath his polo.

"Mione?" ugh it was Lucas. The delivery man of The Daily Prophet. The one Scorpy was talking about.

I stood up to open the door and there he was, standing, while holding an issue of The Daily Prophet.

"Good morning Mione." He said while handing me the issue.

"Good morning, Lucas." I said then I smiled at him but I caught him staring at my legs. I immediately had the thought of hexing him to oblivion.

"Where's Scorpy?" he asked.

"Uh still sleeping." I answered him.

"Honey, who's there?" I looked at Draco and Merlin's beard I really want to strangle him!

He's just wearing a pair of boxer shorts for Godric's name!

"Put some trousers on Draco." I told him but he didn't listen to me, instead, he walks towards us then he snaked his arms around my waist.

"Who is he Mione?" Lucas asked while looking intently at Draco. 

"Uhmm-" my sentence was cut by Draco.

"Her husband. You are?" he asked while looking at Lucas. The look he used to give when we were still Hogwarts students.

"Her friend. I'm going now. Have a good day, Mione." He said before he left.

"Is he your friend? Why did he call you 'Mione'? He's just my foot." He said after Lucas had left. I laughed at his statement. Someone's jealous.

"What? Are you jealous?" I said while laughing.

"What? In that face? Oh Granger, are you damn serious? I told you he's just my foot." He told me proudly.

"Mummy, Drakey is missing! Mummy!" Scorp shouted from upstairs. Scorpius throws a terrible tantrum when his pet Drakey is missing. So I always take care of the bloody ferret because it was easy than handling my son's terrible tantrums.

Draco immediately ran upstairs while I get Drakey from his cage.

"What the hell Granger?" he asked me as soon as he saw me.

"What do you fuss about Malfoy?" I asked while I hand Drakey to Scorp.

"Here baby. I put Drakey to his cage last night after you fed him, remember?" I told him.

"Why did my son own a ferret?!" he's so angry so I laughed so hard causing Draco to look redder.

"I'm asking you Granger! Don't laugh at me!" he said.

Scorpius is just staring at us, while holding Drakey.

"Mummy, he called me son right? Is he daddy?" Scorpius asked me causing me to stop laughing.

I looked at Draco and he smiled at me.

"Yes, Scorpius. I'm Draco. Your dad." he said so Scorp ran to him then he instantly lift our child.

"Daddy, why is Mummy laughing whenever somebody asks her about Drakey?" he asked his dad. 

"Granger!" 

"What?"

"Who gave him that ferret?!" he asked me. I am still laughing because he's face is so red!

"Scorpy, can you tell Daddy who gave you Drakey?" I asked Scorp in between my laughs.

"Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny gave me Drakey last year on my birthday Daddy. It was Asha who suggested his name." Scorpius told his father.

"Asha?" he asked him.

"Aunt Pansy and Uncle Blaise's daughter. She's pretty daddy. I like her." He told his dad. Draco just looked at me.

"You've been friends with the Zabinis?" he asked me.

"Yes. For a long time. Since Pansy helped me when I was in Diagon Alley almost 4 years ago." 

"How come she didn't tell anything to me?" 

"Did you ask her?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Mummy, pancakes please." My son told me so I lifted him and went down. Draco is just behind us, holding my arm.

"Scorpy, mummy can't make pancakes today. Mummy will go to the Ministry because Uncle Harry called last night. There are a lot of cookies in the box. Grandmummy made them yesterday. Would you like some?" 

"Hmm, okay. Grandmummy's cookies are nice anyway. Lots of chocolate chips!" he said, smiling at me.

"No wonder Mother likes my son. He has his own way of pleasing her." Draco scoffed.

"Mummy look! It's Hedwig! Uncle Harry's owl!" Scorpy shouted as a white, snowy owl perched in the window by the kitchen. He's familiar with Hedwig because Hedwig is always here every day.

I went to Hedwig to get the letter from her beak then I stroked her wings before she flew away.

Hermione, 

Everything's fine. Ron and Blaise settled it this morning. The culprit was caught. Thanks to George's products. I can't believe that there's still Death Eaters roaming and causing troubles in Diagon Alley. You can spend your day with Scorp and ehem, his daddy. Yes, we knew. Don't you worry I'll try not challenge him to a duel.

-Harry

How did Harry know that Draco is here?

Who the hell told him?!

"Scorp, what do you do most of the time?" Draco asked him while they are eating. I rolled my eyes. Draco said that his mother's cooking is awful but then he's the one who's ate almost half of the cookies.

"Hmm I love to read because mummy said reading is good for kids like me. I need to learn a lot. And I like to ride with my miniature Cleansweep broom but mummy won't let me. Auntie Ginny said Mum's afraid of heights. Is that true dad? That mum is afraid of heights?" Scorp asked his dad.

I immediately ran to Draco's side and pinch him as hard as I can.

"Tell anything to Scorpius and I'll not let you comeback here." I whispered to him. He just looked at me and continued eating. Seriously? He's turning into Ronald.

"I don't know son. But I think not." he just then he looked at me and winked.

"Mummy why aren't you eating? Aren't you hungry?" my son asked me suddenly. So I reached for the last cookie served in the plate but unfortunately, Draco got it. He's obviously not hungry.

"Dad! Please give to mummy. She hasn't eaten anything yet while you, you almost ate half of the cookies" I love my son.

"Oh I'm sorry. Here eat this, Hermione. Look at you, you're so thin." He said but I just rolled my eyes on him and ate the chocolate chip cookie.


	12. XI - Hogwarts Reunion

After the breakfast, the two boys just lazed around the house. And now, Draco is playing Wizard's Chess with Scorpius. Unfortunately, Scorp is losing. Because Draco is obviously cheating.

"Mummy! Daddy is cheating!" Scorpius shouted resulting to a flamboyant laugh from his father.

"I'm not, son." He said in between his laughs.

"You are, Dad! Mummy said that cheating is bad. It makes you ugly." He said then he stuck his tongue out.

"That's right Scorpy." I told him and I lifted him so that he can sit on my lap.

"Mum look! An owl again!" he said, pointing at the window.

"Draco, do get it, please." I commanded so he stood up to get the letter.

"It's from Hogwarts. For me and for you. McGonagall probably knew that I was here. That old witch is really clever." he said as he hands me the envelope.

I kindly miss Hogwarts letters.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_We are pleased to invite to a reunion of your batch to be held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this coming Friday._

_We expect your appearance. Thank you. Have a good day._

_P.S. The theme is black and white._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Are you coming?" Draco later asked me after reading the letter.

"Of course. I'll bring Scorp with me. He'll be my date." I said.

I looked at Scorp and now, he's busy looking at the Wizard's Chess pieces. I think he's thinking how did those pieces move based from his expression.

"No, Honey. I'll be your date and Scorpy will be our plus one." He stated. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Fine. But now, we have to find something formal to wear." I said.

\---------------

"Mum do I have to wear this?" Scorp asked trying to remove the bow from his suit.

"Yes, so stop trying to remove it. I already fixed it." I told him so he finally lowered his hand.

"Honey, can you fix this for me?" Draco asked so I went to him.

"Seriously Malfoy, I've seen you a lot of times in Witch Weekly's in this kind of suit and the bow is perfect and now you're asking me to do it for you?" I said while fixing his bow tie.

"Hermione, I'm trying to be sweet here. Damn it." He said so I blushed and I saw him smirked at me.

After I fixed his tie and Scorp's as well, because he removed it, I went to put my piercings and get my purse.

"All done?" Draco asked.

Well I think I'm done. And the boys are as well. They are wearing the same suit, well Draco asked for it. And I wore a simple black long gown. The top was glittered and the skirt is mermaid cut.

"Yes." So Draco held my hand and he held Scorp's hand then we apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

"Mum is this where you and dad went?" Scorp asked, staring at grounds of Hogwarts with amazement.

"Yes, son. That is where your mum punched me, straight into my face." He said, pointing at the Seven Stones.

Scorp laughed and Draco just rolled his eyes and lifted Scorpius as he held my hand and head to the castle.

Unfortunately, the castle grounds are full of reporters.

"It's the war heroine Hermione Granger!"

"Is that Draco Malfoy with her?"

"Who is the child Draco was holding?"

We were escorted by the prefects to the Great Hall. And I think it was the Head Girl and Head Boy who is reading the invitations. And maybe the prefects and the head boy and head girl were the only students here in the castle because it's just summer.

"Invitations please." The Head Boy asked so I hand him our invitations since Draco can't because he's holding Scorp who's now squirming because he saw Asha inside.

"Dad, put me down please." He whispered so Draco put him down and held his tiny hand.

"Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy!" everyone looked puzzled upon hearing our names announced by the Head Boy. Whispers everywhere. But I don't care.

I was surprised while walking in the red carpet. The Great Hall looked amazing! We searched for our friends' table and we ended sitting with the Potters and Zabinis.

"Well, well. It seemed that you two are together now huh?" Blaise said while looking at Draco then looking at me afterwards.

I walked towards Harry and I hit him with my purse.

"Ow! What was that for Hermione?!" he said while glaring at me.

"How did you know that Malfoy is at my apartment?" I whispered to him. Loud enough for Ginny to hear.

"I told him." Ginny whispered to me.

"How did you know? Seriously Ginny?"

"Well, Narcissa owled us."

"What?!"

"Well, she told that you might need our help because Draco is at your apartment after Scorp's party. So yeah, we knew." I just rolled my eyes at her and sat beside the empty chair between Draco and Harry.

"Is Ron here? How about Luna?" I asked them because I've looked everywhere but I haven't seen any of them.

"Well Ron and Lavender is not here because of Lavender's sensitive pregnancy. And Luna? She's here a while ago. Probably talking to Neville because Neville is missing from the Head Table." Ginny said.

"Oh okay." I just nodded my head and drank my champagne. This one tastes good.

"Where's Scorpius, Draco?" I asked Draco because I finally noticed that Scorp is missing.

"Probably with Asha and James?" he said.

"What?! They're not familiar in the castle! How could you be so neglecting?!" I hit him with my purse.

"Seriously Malfoy, you need to hide that purse Hermione's holding or else that will hit us all." Harry said to Draco.

"Shut up Harry. As you can see, your son is missing too." I told him. Ginny just smile and held Harry's hand.

"Hermione, can you relax? The kids are not allowed to go out of the Great Hall. The teachers put an enchantment stopping them." Ginny said.

I relaxed a little bit after what Ginny said.

"Shut up Blaise! I'm so annoyed with you!" Pansy shouted at her husband so we all stared at her.

"What's happening to Pansy?" I asked Blaise.

"She's in a bad mood since yesterday. I don't know why." Blaise said.

"I think she's pregnant." Harry just blurted out so Blaise and the rest of us looked at him.

"Well, when Ginny is pregnant with James, she's in a bad mood all day and she even kicked me out of the room thrice when I tried to get a goodbye kiss. And the worst pregnant woman I knew, Hermione Granger. We all suffered from her moods every time we visit her. I got thrown a plate of pasta; Ron got hit by a 700-page book twice for not bringing her a pizza, Hermione made Blaise and George clean the whole Grimmauld Place without magic and Neville, well she likes Neville when she was pregnant. We all envied him that time. And damn you Malfoy for not suffering that. So I think Pansy's pregnant." Harry laughed as well as the others while sipping his champagne. And Draco just looked at him with envy in his eyes. 

"Bloody hell Harry! Do you have enumerate all the things I did?!" I told him while laughing so hard.

"Babe, have you heard what Potter just said? You might be pregnant!" Blaise told Pansy and she just hit him with her bag.

"I know! You bloody idiot! I told you about my pregnancy two days but you weren't listening!" she shouted.

"Everyone?" we all looked at the Head Table and saw Professor McGonagall, standing in her emerald robes.

"Good evening, Hogwarts Alumni. Welcome back! We are pleased to have you back so we've organized a small gathering for all of you. Let us greet everyone with smiles and have fun!" she said before the music starts playing.


	13. XII - The Portrait of Albus Dumbledore

Everyone is dancing in the middle of the dancefloor. But I, I'm not. I'm not fond of parties, really. I want to strangle myself for not bringing a book. Ugh. I must know parties like this are really boring.

"Mum, why aren't you dancing?" Scorpius asked me because I remained in our table while everyone else is partying.

Harry and Ginny were dancing like there's no tomorrow as well Pansy and Blaise. They've reconciled a while ago, by the way. 

And Draco, that ferret is gone as soon as the rock music filled the Great Hall. I wonder where he went.

"I'm not good at it, Scorpy. You know that. But I'm thinking, want to walk around the castle?" I asked and I stretched my hand so he smiled widely.

"Of course Mummy!" he said as he grabs my outstretched hand so we stood up and his tiny hand held mine.

We walk out of the Great Hall and head to Dumbledore's office whose office of McGonagall. His pale, gray orbs can't find its place while we're walking down the halls of Hogwarts, especially when he saw the portraits move.

"Mummy why is it that the portraits are moving?" my son asked while were walking towards McGonagall's office.

"It's because it's enchanted. I told you to read your copy of Hogwarts: A History isn't it? You didn't read it did you? " I asked, narrowing my chocolate brown eyes on him but he just smiled at me. The same smile he used to do when he didn't do something I told him to do.

"Mum it's too thick! And it's quite old. " he told me.

"Of course it is. It's much older than me or you." 

"Mum, I don't want to read old books." 

"Scorpius Draco, I told you, if you want to be like me, you have to start reading that book now." I told him.

"Well hello, Miss Granger." My son and I looked for the portrait where the voice came from and we found it in the place where the gargoyle stood before.

The office of the headmistress is now guarded by Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor!" we went to him and Scorp looked at him with respect for I told him all about Albus Dumbledore.

"You're the one Mummy's told me! You're the great wizard, Albus Dumbledore!" he told Professor Dumbledore's portrait.

"Oh yes I am, young wizard. Who are you?" he asked my son.

"I am Scorpius Draco, sir." 

"Oh a Malfoy-Granger offspring? I'm glad that the young Mister Malfoy has been able to go back to the path where he really belonged." He told me with a huge smile on his time-worn face.

"I'm sorry Sir?" I wondered at his statement. What is he trying to say?

"Miss Granger, I've seen it his eyes, his actions, that night in the Astronomy tower. But no one can see it in his words for he, insulted you, pretended to loathe you for nearly all of your life aren't he? Mister Malfoy concealed everything he felt for you to save you from a terrible fate you we're about to face when the Dark Lord found out. He knew his father will kill you if he knew." 

"Mummy, are you okay? You we're about to cry." My son said so I immediately wiped the tears that were about to fall.

"I'm fine, Scorpy." I told him.

"You see Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy has no choice but to do what the Dark Lord asked him to do. But you are his safe haven. He drowned himself thoughts of you. He calmed himself with your image in his mind."

"But sir, how did you know all about this?"

"I've seen it in his eyes, in his actions. When you were petrified, he was almost every day staying at the hospital wing, secretly guarding you. I've seen him a lot of times sneaking at night, only to find out that he's watching you. During the Yule Ball, when you are dancing with the Durmstrang champion, Mr. Krum, pain is visible in his eyes. I saw that in him more than in Mr. Weasley's."

A tear fell from my right eyes as I heard Professor Dumbledore's words.

"Did you ever wonder why freshly mown grass, new parchment and spearmint toothpaste was the aroma you smelled in Amortentia, Miss Granger?" I shook my head.

I always wondered why I smelt freshly mown grass in the Amortentia concoction that day. I thought it was Ron's because of the new parchment and spearmint toothpaste aroma but I found out that they never had their gardened mowed. 

"The Malfoy's garden is being mowed every week. Mister Malfoy loves the smell of a freshly mown grass and he uses spearmint toothpaste. Lastly, his mother sends him new parchments and quills every month. You are attracted to him, no, you love him Miss Granger. You loved him since the day he was attacked by the hippogriff. That's why your patronus is an otter because Draco Malfoy once had an otter for a pet when he was a child." 

"Mummy, why are you crying?" my son asked me because tears were running down my face upon Professor Dumbledore's words.

"I'm fine son." I told him and smiled afterwards.

"Professor, may we leave for a while?" 

"Oh sure Miss Granger. I'm glad that you and he end up together. Congratulations. I'm looking forward to see this young Malfoy in the halls of Hogwarts in the next years."

"T-thank you Professor." I said, smiling back at the man who used to our teacher. To the man who gave up his life to save the Wizarding World.

We walked back to the Great Hall only to find out that everyone is gone. The hall was silent. But the chairs and tables were there.

"Where the bloody hell, are they?" even the teachers, musicians, singers and the staffs were gone.

"Mum where's Uncle Harry and the others?" he asked me.

"I don't know Scorpy. We can ask the prefects." So we walked towards a couple of prefects who were standing in the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Excuse me? Where is everyone?" I asked one of them. But none of them answered me.

"Miss Granger, please follow us." He told me. So I held my son's hand even tighter and reached for my wand, hidden in my purse. Thankfully I put an undetectable extendable charm in this purse.


	14. XIII - After All These Years

We are still walking and I noticed that we are approaching the school grounds. And it's damn dark.

"Mum it's dark." Scorpius told me so I lifted him.

"Shh." I whispered to him and reached for my wand.

Before I could speak for a spell, a jet of red light flashed across the sky. So I looked around to see who cast it but I've seen nothing. I gripped my wand tight on my left hand and Scorpius on the other.

"Lumos." I walked slowly while Scorp hid his face on my neck. 

Another jet of red light appeared in the sky so I looked around but I see no one.

"Who's there?" I shouted but no one answered.

"Expecto Patronum!" I heard someone cast a patronus and I saw a silver otter jumping ad running towards us.

Someone's patronus and mine's the same. Ginny's patronus is a stallion; Harry's patronus is a stag. While Pansy's patronus is a serpent; Blaise's is a tiger. Luna's patronus is a hare and Neville's patronus is a lion. 

So who owns this one?

"Who's there? Show yourself!" 

Scorpius is fascinated with the silver otter in front of him. He tried to touch it but then the otter disappeared.

"Mummy this is wonderful!" he exclaimed.

I still looked around looking for the owner of the patronus but no one seemed to be there.

"Hermione?" I heard Draco's voice calling me.

"Mummy its daddy!" Scorpius pointed at the man who's now walking towards us.

"Come here buddy." He said so Scorpius squirmed and ran to his father.

As Draco came nearer, the lights were starting to go back. And I saw everyone, including the reporters in the grounds formed a circle where me, Draco and Scorpius is in the middle. 

"Is the patronus yours?" I asked him and he smiled at him.

"Yes, it's mine I think you clearly know what that means right?" 

"I don't." I said, blushing.

"Yes, you do Hon." 

I was surprised when he kneeled in front of me and held a ring made of rubies and emerald green stones crusted on it. Gryffindor and Slytherin colors.

"Hermione, after all these years, you remained in my heart. I insulted you, I ruined you, I made your life miserable. But I love you. I loved you since the day in Flourish and Blott's. I love you for who you are the insufferable, bushy-haired know-it-all. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Scorpius. So will you marry me?"

Tears were running down in my face and Draco wiped it.

"Yes, I will." I said and everyone cheered.

Draco stood up and put the ring on my ring finger.

"I had that ring made just for you." he whispered to me before kissing me and covering Scorpius's eyes. 

"Expecto Patronum!" then everyone from the circle cast their patronuses. And in a few moments, the castle grounds were filled by silver animals. Ginny's stallion and Harry's stag were chasing each other. Luna's hare is jumping around while it has been followed by Neville's lion. While Blaise's tiger is playing with Pansy's serpent.

The kids of course were so happy, seeing a lot of patronuses in one place. Scorpius and Asha and James held hands as they play with the patronuses. 

"Expecto Patronum." I cast mine so a silver otter appeared.

\------------------

"Malfoy-Granger Wedding: The grandest wedding in the Wizarding World." Ginny's eyes twinkled read the headline from The Daily Prophet today. 

"Malfoy-Granger: The Most Splendid Muggle-Born and Pureblood Nuptial in the Whole Wizarding World." Pansy snorted as she read the front of Witch Weekly's.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy: Tied At Last." Luna's became dreamier as she read the headline of her own magazine, The Quibbler.

Seriously it's been a month since Draco and I got married but the headlines don't change.

I admit our wedding is quite a big event in the Wizarding World because Narcissa insisted that she wanted a grand wedding for his only son. So technically, I cannot oppose that. I let her plan for the wedding and it ended up, according to the news, the grandest wedding in the wizarding world.

Ginny is my maid-of-honor while Pansy and Luna were the bridesmaids. Blaise was Draco's best man while Harry and Neville were the groomsmen.

I wore a dress designed by Draco's old friend, Astoria Nott nee Greengrass. Even though I don't like her. And Draco and Scorpius wear identical suits. They were so dashing that day.

Narcissa is crying while I'm walking down the aisle with my parents. 

But the beetle, Rita Skeeter was not pleased about it. She made many articles mainly entitled 'The War Heroine married an Ex-Death Eater' and 'A Pureblood married a Mudblood'. Unfortunately, none of those articles were released because she was sued by Mrs. Weasley and Narcissa.

"Guys, stop reading those. It's been a month." I told them.

"Well, these people can't really forget your wedding." Ginny just said.

"It cost millions of galleons, Mrs. Malfoy, remember." Pansy said while reading Witch Weekly's.

"I can still remember how Draco cried when he thought you ran away because you were 30 minutes late." Luna said.

"Well, people, we're here to have fun and not to discuss my wedding, remember?" I told them so they instantly close the periodicals they're holding.

"Anyway Luna, did Neville already knew that you're pregnant?" we asked Luna.

"Not yet. You know, he's quite busy right now at the Ministry." She told us. Well Luna is 2 months pregnant after Neville and she got married a month before our wedding.

Well, my original plan is to visit Pansy because she's just a month away from giving birth to another Zabini but these two (Ginny and Luna) popped out of thin air in front of the Malfoy Manor [where we are currently living with Narcissa] so I've decided to visit Pansy with them.

"Well Pansy, have you got any name for your baby?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I like Chase but Blaise likes Carlisle so I think I'll just trick him." Pansy said.

"Well, Carlisle is better." Luna said.

"Why don't you just use both? Chase Carlisle Zabini is fine, I guess?" I suggested.

"You really are the brightest witch in our age Hermione Malfoy!" Pansy shrieked.


	15. Final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first dramione fic I've written. Thank you for reading! :>

"Honey, I have something to tell you." I whispered to my husband as we walk down the Diagon Alley to find something for Narcissa for her birthday this coming week.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"You're going to be father again." I whispered to him so he stopped walking a he faced me.

"Are you serious?!" he asked.

"Yes. I just found out this morning."

"Everyone, I am going to be a father again!" he shouted causing the people to look at us while smiling and clapping their hands.

"Thank you Hermione!" then he kissed me in front of all the people.

\--------------

"Orion Abraxas! Lira Narcissa! Stop stuffing your trunks with Weasley products! We will leave when your father arrives! Scorpius Draco, you will see Asha in a few minutes so remove that frown in your face!" my voice echoed at whole manor causing the kids to stop what they are doing.

"Mummy! This is necessary!" cried the twins so I walked down the stairs slowly as Scorpius rushed to hold my hand.

"Mum, dad told you not to stay upstairs." Scorpius reminded me.

"Mum! Daddy will get mad at you! He told you not stay upstairs but you keep on staying in the library." Lira said as she rushed to me and holds my other hand.

"Mum, your tummy is so big." Orion commented upon seeing me.

"Of course! Our baby sister will come out soon that's why Mum's tummy is already swollen." Lira told his twin brother.

"It's a boy, Lira. You are enough." Orion replied to his sister.

"Girl." 

"Boy." 

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

I just shook my head. Here we are again. The twins quarrelling about the gender of their sibling.

Well, well, their very proud father planted his seed once again on my womb that causes the twins to quarrel everyday about the gender of their sibling.

It's been 12 years since we got married. And now we had 3 children, turning four next month. And our three children all went to Hogwarts. Scorpius is already in his 7th year sorted in Slytherin House and he's the Head Boy while the twins, Orion and Lira, are in their 2nd year. Orion is sorted in Slytherin while Lira is in Gryffindor. The first Malfoy, sorted in Gryffindor. They are the best students in Hogwarts according to Professor McGonagall when I come with Draco to visit them there [because Draco is one of the school governors]. Well what can I do? They've all inherited my brains, as well as Draco's.

Scorpius grew very close to me, while the twins, well they're such a headache. Praising George Weasley and their products, almost every month, we receive Hogwarts letters informing us the troubles the twins did. They are betrothed to be the Next Marauders. Putting Canary Creams in food of their classmates, giving out Puking Pastilles to everybody, and they once put a love potion on a box of chocolate Apple Nott had given to James Potter, causing George to come in to the school as soon as possible to remove the effect.

"Hello, Malfoys! Ready to go?" Draco asked upon entering the house.

"Dad! Mum is staying at library again!" Orion told his father.

"Orion, you know your mother well. She will be rushed to St. Mungo's if she hadn't read a book for a day." Draco said as he kisses my cheeks and my swollen belly afterwards.

"How are you little Malfoy? We're excited to meet you." he whispered to our baby.

"Are you ready now? Come on. Bid your goodbyes to your Grandmother." I told them, and they to Narcissa who's now packing their favorite homemade cookies.

"Are you really sure you can come?" Draco asked me with a worried look in his eyes.

"Yes Draco. I'm perfectly capable of sending our children to school." I told him.

\-----------------

"Blimey Hermione, your tummy's real big!" Blaise said as we arrived at Platform 9&3/4 15 minutes before the train left.

"Blame your friend Zabini." I told them as me and the twins slowly walk towards Pansy, Ginny, Luna and Lavender who's now giving their last minute warnings to their children.

"Another owl from the Hogwarts, Chase and Cassandra, about your pranks and I will bring you straight home!" Pansy warned her children.

"What will I do with you Albus?" Ginny just sighed on Albus who just laughed at his mother.

However, the Weasleys seemed to be proud of the troubles Lyrica and Fred II caused. Ron and George congratulated them and told them to owl them as soon as they reached Hogwarts for a supply of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Once they received that supply, owls from Hogwarts will be perching in our windows again.

"Mum, I will miss you. Owl me a photo of our sibling please. I love you. Take care mum." Scorpius said before kissing me one last time before he went to his girlfriend, Asha Zabini.

"Twins, one more owl about your troubles and I will ban you to go to Diagon Alley." I told them seriously and they nod their heads.

"Hermione let the twins do what makes them happy." Draco told them, smiling widely.

"Yes dad! Bye mum! Bye Dad! Bye baby! We love you all!" they said before stepping in the train to search for the compartment where the others were waiting for them.

\--------------

"Oh Hermione! This baby is so adorable!" Narcissa beamed as she plays with the latest Malfoy, Godric Salazar. We named him after the two founders of the houses where we are sorted in.

"Well, he's a Malfoy mother. What can you say?" Draco said.

This man is still arrogant.

"I love you Hermione. Thank you for giving me the perfect family." He told me.

"I love you too Draco. Always." I replied before I kissed him.

"Mum! Dad! Get a room!" our three other children cried.

We broke away from each other and laughed upon our children's response.

Who says happily ever after only exist in fairytale? This is my happily ever after.

Who would know that Draco Malfoy, the man who ruined me, secretly loved me for a long period of time?

Who would have thought that the war heroine will marry an ex Death Eater?

Who would have thought that a Malfoy will marry a muggle-born, considering their blood prejudice?

The marks we had in our arms will only show how strong we are. The rings in our hands signify the bond that will never let us tear apart. And the children we had will be our forever proof that we can find happiness in the darkest of times if we only know how to turn on the lights that we will be remembering in the afterlife.

**END.**   
  
  
  


\----  
  



End file.
